Wishes Do Come True
by LuvsLiv
Summary: Elliot shows up at Olivia's door in the middle of the night and things change. Story better that the summary please read.


Wishes Do Come True

By Paxton Johnson

(Olivia's POV)

As I walked in the front door after a long day of work I set my things on the night stand next to my bed I quickly glance at my clock as I growl as it read 11 P.M. I slowly padded into the bathroom to rid myself of today's horrors when I get in a automatically feel all of todays stresses leave my body, as I cautiously step out of the shower I suddenly feel the lack of sleep I got the night before and I quickly lose my train of thought as I warily walked into my bedroom I plop my self onto my bed and quickly fall asleep. I am suddenly wrenched out of my peaceful slumber and wonderful dream by a very loud noise. I steal a glance at my clock and see that it is 3 A.M. I realize that it is my neighbor again and I also realize that I will never be able to fall back asleep so I plod wearily into the living room to watch a movie I sit down after carefully choosing a movie. I must have dozed off because I was awoken by a loud knock on my door at 4 in the morning. I walk over to the door and open it to reveal my partner Elliot standing in the doorway sopping wet with his teeth chattering. "El why are you here and why are your teeth chattering" I ask him "Why aren't we the queen of questions this morning." He says sarcastically then he answers "If you must know it is raining cats and dogs outside and my wife kicked me out again and this time she said she wanted me out permanently. "Oh El I'm so sorry to hear that is there anything I can do to help you out." She said. "Why actually you can would you mind if I crash on your couch just until I can find a place for myself." He asked nervously. "Of course you can El you know you are always welcome here day or night for as long as you need." She said worried. "Thanks Liv I don't know what I would do with out you." He replied thankfully. "I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket and then we can get a good night sleep we may need it tomorrow I said sleepily. "Thanks again Liv." Elliot said "Yea, Yea good night El." I said "Good night Liv" He said as I walked back into my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

The next day I woke up with the strangest dream that Elliot was at my door at 4 in the morning and he told me that he was getting a divorced and he needed a place to stay until he found a place for himself. But as soon as I walked out into my living room I saw that it was in fact not a dream that it had actually happened. I walked back into my room to get change for work when I came back out he was already up I told him that I had and extra set of clothes in the bottom drawer that he could change into. "Thank again Liv" Elliot said as he made is way into the room to change. When we were both ready for work we headed out the door I stopped to make sure that my door locked. When we got to work we got handed a case as soon as we walked in the doors and the case involves something that we both hated – children. After we finally finished the case it was the ADA's job to get the conviction.

Elliot and I headed back to my place. When we got to my door we opened it and we were

blasted with a wave of ice cold air. "Holy crap Liv it's freezing in here is your heater broken?" Elliot stuttered because his teeth were chattering so badly. "Yes, I think it is." I said back come on lets see if we can get warmed up. We found some portable heaters in the basement that we brought up to keep us both warm while we slept. We plugged them in all around the room and we sat back down in the living room to watch a movie. Elliot walked back into the living room after plugging in the last heater he asked me what movie I wanted to watch, I told him that I didn't care that he could choose we spent 15 min. arguing over who got to pick what move we watched finally I convinced him to pick a movie and he did he chose Bad Boys 2. We sat down with a beer and we started the movie I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I saw was the end credits rolling. Elliot said good night as I walked into my room to go to bed I shut my door to try and keep some of the warm air in my room. I fell asleep pretty quickly but a noise woke me up it was my door and as soon as I heard the noise my instincts were to reach for my gun but I quickly came to the realization that it was Elliot. "El what's wrong," I mumbled he crawled in next to me and he stated, "Nothing is wrong Liv it's just freezing out there and I'm making sure that you don't get sick. "Sure you are El." I said skeptically. We both fell asleep warn and I woke up to his hand placed protectively around my waist. "_It must have been and accident we just landed there while we were sleeping"_ I thought. I briefly thought of how safe and secure I felt with his arm wrapped around me, I also thought of how I would feel if I was able to feel that way every night. Sadly he woke up and went in to take a shower. After he was done I went in to take mine when we were both dressed we went out to the kitchen to get breakfast he ate eggs and a piece of toast with orange juice. I, as usual, ate nothing but before we could get out the door, He scolded me and asked, "Aren't you going to eat anything." "No I never do." I said in a matter of fact tone. "Liv we are not leaving until you eat something," he said stubbornly. I walked toward him snatched the piece of toast out of his hands took a bite and gave it back. "There" I said "I ate something." As we walked out the door the bobbed me on the back of the head and then he opened my door so I could get in the car.

When we got to work we instinctively walked to our desks and started to do the paperwork from the day before, when a girl about 16 or 17 walked in. Fin went to see if she needed help but when he touched her arm she freaked out and she backed into the nearest corner and started mumbling no; stop it over and over again. I knew that instant that she had been assaulted and for quite some time I quickly walked more like ran over to Fin and told him that I would take the case seeing how she reacted to a man's touch. A moment later Elliot was by my side and I told him that this was now our case and that I would go try to calm our new victim down , he said he figured that and he would be right here to holler if I needed help. I cautiously walked towards the scared young girl and decided that I would approach this like I would if this was a child. When I got within 3 feet of the girl I stopped so as not to scare her more I got down on my knees and began to talk to her telling her that it was okay, that she was safe and that no one could hurt her anymore. After about 5 minuets I was able to be close enough to touch her as soon as my hand touched her she was instantly calmed like she knew that she was safe here with me. After another 2 minuets she let me help her up and she let me lead her toward an interview room. She let Elliot walk with us to the interview room but he had to keep his hands on me where she could see them. When we got to the room she sat down in the chair and she let me talk to her but if Elliot talked she would tense up and not answer his questions. I asked her what her name was and she told me Maura, I also asked her what happened she told my that she was kidnapped by a man then held captive for a week. I asked her to tell us about what happened while she was held captive and tears immediately sprang to her eyes, I asked her if it would make her more comfortable if it was just us girls. She said yes then apologized to Elliot. He told her that it was just fine that he would do anything to make her more comfortable that this was about her right now. After Elliot left she told me she was raped and that she snuck a photo of out perp with her cell phone. We ran the picture through facial recognition and got the perp to confess with in the hour. Maura thanked us for helping her and apologized to Fin about freaking out when he touched her. Fin said he under stood and he should of known better than to touch a victim. After Elliot and I finished our paperwork we went home for the night. Elliot slept in my bed again that night still claiming that he was making sure I don't get sick.

The next morning Elliot and I went to work and got another case we went to interrogate a suspect when we were done tensions were running high Elliot and I went up to the cribs to argue so we wouldn't be over heard. When we got to the cribs we started fighting. "Elliot I can not believe you would under mined me like that and in front of a perp no less." I yelled a little to loud. "Well Olivia I'm sorry I can't be the perfect partner all the time, I am human you know I do make mistakes." He yelled back "Oh don't you dare go there I never expect you to be perfect all the time, why did you hit the guy in the face anyway." I said my temper gone as I calmed down. "He was looking at you." Elliot said as he had calmed down two. "Everyone looks at me El you can't go around punching people for looking at me." I said very confused "Not everyone looks at you like he did Liv." Elliot said. "How was he looking at me then?" I asked "He was looking at you like he wanted you to be his and I can't let anyone look at my girl like that." He said. "Your girl since when am I your girl." I said my temper rising again "What I never said you were my girl…. Oh crap I said that out loud didn't I," "Yea El you did." I said. "When I said my girl that has always been a wish of mine, did I tell you why Kathy filed for a divorce?" He asked me. "No El you didn't" I said. "She asked for one because she claimed I had fallen in love with someone else and she was right I had" he said. My heart stopped he was in love with someone else there went my hopes I had hoped that he would see that I had fallen in love with him but I was wrong he was already in love with someone else. "Do you want to know who Liv?" he asked me. "Sure El tell me who you fell in love with" I said sadly. It was that moment there that my heart stopped and I went to heaven that moment was when he said me he told me that his wife left him because he had fallen in love with me. "Liv are you alright you look kind of pale are you feeling okay?" Elliot asked me with a concerned look on his face. "No I am not okay I think you just told me that you had fallen in love with me." I said "I did say that Liv." "Oh good then I'm not crazy." I replied. "No you are not" he said as he moved closer to my our lips getting closer and closer by the second when our lips were mere centimeters apart there was a knock on the door breaking the very romantic moment "I love you Liv" Elliot said right before the door opened reviling Cregan checking up on us and telling us that our perp had struck again and this time he killed his victim. Elliot and I ran from the cribs to go to the crime scene. When we got there Malinda was there and she told us that the perp had been cornered by three civilians who tried to stop the attack but were too late to save the girl we went over to the crowd and arrested the perp and thanked the people for keeping here until we got there. When we got back to the station we gave Cregan the perp and our reports and went home. When we got in the car I said, "Oh and El I love you too. When we got into my apartment Elliot's lips were instantly on mine. He was kissing me with every thing I had hoped for and more. I kissed him back with everything I had. " "I love you El." I said lovingly "I love you to Liv lets go to bed." He said in response "Okay" we both slept peacefully that night our deepest wishes being fulfilled and I fell asleep with his arm wrapped around my waist purposely this time.


End file.
